Oh Baby
by Moses-the-little-gurl
Summary: Crappy title I know. Mai is together with Jou after Serinty is pregnant with who's child? Take's place after DOOM SAGE please read it is really good. MxJ Sx?


The Doom Sage was over with, Yugi saved the world again, and I lost Mai again. Everyone departed and Mai just said, "Our paths will cross again." I knew she loved me I could see it. We almost kissed. Once everyone had said his or her goodbyes I had to leave the scene so I wouldn't cry. "Guys I think I'm going to head on home. Serenity do you need a ride to the hotel?" I asked, putting on the biggest fake smile ever, she saw right threw me. "No I'll walk its not to far and were all going to celebrate with drinks…. Would you like to join?" She knew I was depressed and she knew I wanted to be alone. "No. See ya'll later." I left to go and sit in my big comfy chair and watch time stop." So what are we waiting for let's go and get a nice bottle of champagne." Duke suggested, "Duke that is the most stupidest idea ever…Lets do it." Tea suggested so they all agreed to drink as long as they can hold their liquor. Unfourtnely Serenity couldn't. "You know what I'm going to call us a cab. C'mon Serenity." Tea said but Serenity was pass out and Triestan was the only sober one. "I'll walk her home." Triestan suggested all the guys were too tired to care and Triestan wanted to make sure she got home okay.

"Serenity lets go." Triestan said helping the wobbly red head. "Trie-stan you are so nice why is yyyooouuu sssssoooo sad?" Slurring her words Triestan knew it was the truth, he might as well tell her. "I'm sad for Joey…. Mai hurt him and she probably has no regrets. I wish I could be there for him." He confessed, the only thing Serenity would remember is a headache. "Trish-tan youz sooo ssweet and a good friend, even kind of cute." Triestan stopped her before she made a complete fool of herself. "Hey it's raining we better hurry up." Meanwhile Mai was on her motorcycle just hating herself by the minute. "Joey I'm sorry." She muttered but this wouldn't work for her, she was evil and Joey saved her. Though what did she do? Run off. "That's it I have to make things right." She thought as she drove to his apartment. "Ok were here." Triestan announced carrying Serenity in her house. "Thank you Trish-tan I really really like you. Like I like Hershey." Triestan chuckled at the comment and before he knew it Serenity's tongue was in his mouth. "Serenity stop we can't do this." He stated while the little voice was telling him to shut up. "Triestan I like you and with all that happened I want to feel something, and you make me happy." As they started kissing and the time was midnight when they were in each other's arms. ." It midnight better gets to bed." Joey thought until he heard a large bang on the door. "What the hell- "Joey it is me Mai open up." She screamed at first Joey debated whether to but decided it was better than pity. "Mai do you know what time it is?" Joey asked she was soaking wet in the rain but did not care. "Joey I'm sorry-I love you. You're my best friend and you're my prince." She whispered Joey was in shock, and felt a sensation of happiness. "I love you to Mai." He whispered and before they both knew it they began to kiss, soon it became a longer kiss as they ripped off the clothes that they had on. "I'm sorry Joey for what I had done to you." She thought as they had sex that very night.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Ow my head what happened?" Serenity moaned as her eyes widened in fear once she saw that Triestan and her were naked. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" She screamed waking half of Japan up. "Oh my gosh did we?" Serenity asked, Triestan just nodded leaning in for a short kiss but instead he got. "We can't tell anyone especially my brother." Serenity looked like a mental case but Triestan agreed.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Ow my head what happened?" Serenity moaned as her eyes widened in fear once she saw that Triestan and her were naked. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" She screamed waking half of Japan up. "Oh my gosh did we?" Serenity asked, Triestan just nodded leaning in for a short kiss but instead he got. "We can't tell anyone especially my brother." Serenity looked like a mental case but Triestan agreed.

3 Months Later- everything has turned back to normal, all except for Serenity and Mai

"I have no soul pretty boy and I'm taking you down!" All of sudden Joey started bleeding that is when the nightmare ended. It was three a.m. and Mai began to have night terrors but she never told Joey or joined an evil gang. "Shit I have to get myself under control…for Joey's sake." She thought looking at Joey sleeping peacefully; the night terrors have been tormenting her so she had to take whatever would work. "Please be negative! Be negative!" Serenity prayed but undoubtedly it was unclear she had a feeling that she was knocked up by Triestan but she has rejected all his phone calls. She needed help. She was going to have to talk to Joey and tell him the truth.

"Hey Mai I made you breakfast do you want any?" He asked bringing out chocolate chip pancakes. "What are you kidding? Do you know how much sugar is in that?" She yelled like a crazed maniac.

"Mai I made salad last night and you yelled at me saying that I am telling you to diet." Joey didn't know that leaving with Mai would be this hard. For the last two months they have never been happier but all of sudden she has been moody and grumpy. "Well you would be yelling if you couldn't fit into your clothes!" Mai said struggling to get the jeans on. "Mai those are my jeans." He stated when all of a sudden Mai went crying into the bathroom.

KNOCK KNOCK. "Thank God someone's at the door." Joey thought it turned out to be Serenity who was crying to. "Hey sis what's wrong?" He asked it seemed all the women in the world were moody. "Joey I need to tell you- hey is Mai here?" Serenity asked spotting high heel shoes that Mai only wore. "Uh yeah she just came to…visit." Joey tried to get his way out of the situation so he just stated, "Umm…sis I need to go talk to Yugi you and Mai can hang out for a while." As he ran out the door surprising Serenity was thankful that he left. "Mai it is Serenity can I talk to you." Mai slowly opened the door, with her eyes all red and puffy, "What is it hon?" She asked her voice was still very shaky, but Mai and Serenity were close. "I'm glad you're here, I can't believe your living with my brother! Oh yeah and I might be pregnant." Serenity mumbled that last part as Mai's eyes were wide with shock, "WHAT!" She screeched so loud half the apartment could here her.  
"Yeah I slept with Triestan a month ago and I missed my period, haven't spoken to Triestan since, and the pregnancy test said unclear…. I just really need your help." Serenity broke out in tears, holding onto Mai.

"Wait I have an idea to determine it." Mai's smiled as Serenity stop sobbing and started to face the truth, "Ok don't tell your brother but I have a spare pregnancy test 100 accurate!" Mai squealed as Serenity started pacing and soon the mood swings kicked in. "I'm goanna rip Triestan's balls off if I am pregnant!" Serenity roared knocking over a jewelry box, but only to uncover drugs…

"Serenity…" Mai said trying to get rid of the bottle before Serenity saw but to late and was horrified.

"Mai why the hell are you taking ANTI-TERROR!" Serenity couldn't believe that Mai took these they were banned from Japan, US, Canada, France how the hell did she get these. "OK I had a friend who went to Mexico four months ago I never took one until I started living with Joey… Serenity you can't tell anyone ok?" Serenity hated what she agreed to but then again maybe she can help Mai. "But why Anti-Terror?" Mai was afraid of this question; she knew Serenity was never told about the DOOM Sage. " I did some bad things to Joey because Battle City kept haunting me…and now I have Joey, I can't hurt him again! So I took these because they control night terrors." Confessing was like an elephant off her shoulder Serenity looked as if she was about to faint. " But Mai have you read the side-affects? It says Side effects include Weight gain, vomiting, mood swings, bladder problems, and sleep habits may change. IS IT WORTH IT!" Serenity asked she was going crazy but was shocked at what Mai said, "Yes."

At Yugi's house…

"So Joey were have you been we haven't seen each other in a while." Yugi said as Joey pulled out a Dr. Pepper from the refrigerator and yawning. "Yeah sorry Yug I've just been going through some stuff." Joey felt guilty lying to his friend but he promise Mai. "Who wouldn't the doom sage was hard, but it's done. No more Dartz, Valon, Ralphel, Alester, and Mai." That last word made Joey chock on his drink. "Sure."

"Joey what are you hiding?" Yugi asked even without Yami he could detect when something was wrong. "Nothing tired is all. Just been feeling like I got an angry woman on my back." Joey laughed at his own surprising truth, when all of a sudden he accidentally spilled it. "Yeah not only does she yell but Mai won't get out of the bathroom." Yugi huge eyes got bigger. "Joey you and Mai are living together…but she's ev… does this mean you guys had… EVERTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!" Yugi being over dramatic Joey was mortified that the truth came out but then again maybe he could help him. "Yugi I'm sorry I lied but your right me and Mai did it the last two months. Though she is never in the mood anymore. She is not evil, but can ask for your help?" Joey asked Yugi was relived that everything is well how it is suppose to be. "Sure what is it?"

"Mai has been acting weird this last month." Joey slowly confessed, "So is she joining an evil cult this time?" Yugi dryly asked as Joey gave him a dagger glare. "No…She won't eat and is always yellin especially when she couldn't fit into my jeans." Yugi's suddenly jumped at realizing the truth and what Joey would say, "Joey don't you get

it?" Yugi asked but Joey looked dumbfounded, Yugi would have to break it down slowly for him, again. "She's not hungry, moody, and can't fit in your jean…Mai's pregnant!" Joey looked like he was about to faint yet he wanted to sing at the thought of him being a daddy….

TBC… Will Joey find out that Mai isn't pregnant? What are the results of Serenity's pregnancy test? I will update once I get reviews.


End file.
